five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's - Fredbear Factory
Five Nights at Freddy's - Fredbear's Factory '''(abrivated to FNaF-FF) is the sequel to Five Nights at Freddy's - The Diner, it takes place at the same time. Characters Golden Freddy Golden Freddy returns as the main antagonist of the game. He reuses Freddy Fazbear's model from Five NIghts at Freddy's 2, but with a yellow colour. His eyes are completely missing and his ears and withered, one being missing completely. His hat is now a darker shade of blue. It seems like they haven't finished making Golden Freddy. He acts similarly to Freddy from the first game, able to get into the office really easily, but doesn't seem to activate until later nights. Spring Bonnie Springtrap, now referred to as Spring Bonnie, returns as an antagonist. He reuses his appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, despite at that time Purple Guy was crushed inside of him. Acts similarly to Bonnie from the first game. Spring Chica Spring Chica is a new antagonist to the game. She's a spring-body version of Chica who's design is heavily unfinished. She has rips in her body and a lack of a left leg. She acts similarly to Chica from the first game, but she seems to pull Golden Freddy closer when she's near the door. Bronze Foxy Bronze Foxy is the last new antagonist to the game. He has exactly the same design as Phantom Foxy, but he has a brown tint to him and a lack of eyes except when he does his jumpscare. Acts the same as Foxy from the first game, the only difference being he can play mind-games with you and go backwards or come to a halt. The Puppet The Puppet returns in the game as a basic antagonist. The Puppet has exactly the same appearance to what he had in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Only activated on Nights 6 and above. Acts similarly to Golden Freddy from the first game, as The Puppet is triggered by an event on Corner Hall and can only be deflected by pulling back up the camera. If summoned, you get the cost of 10% power. Shadow Freddy Shadow Freddy returns in the new V1.1 update. tba Locations The Office A simple steel room with two doorways on the left and right. There's machinary infront of you. There's also a fan and golden cupcake (not real) on your left. A poster of Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie is on your right, and clicking on Golden Freddy's nose makes the old Freddy nose honk. Factory Panel To your top is a Factory Panel, which can be used to close the doors and to keep the power running, similarly to the Music box. Shipping Deck Golden Freddy, Spring Bonnie, Bronze Foxy and Spring Chica start here. It's a simple room with an elevator that is speculated to lead to the roof of the factory. This room is connected to the Conveyor Belt Hall. Conveyor Belt Hall A simple hall with two kinds of floors, a normal floor which is further away and a conveyor belt, divided by a red line. All animatronics pass through here except from The Puppet. Corner Hall A hall which connects to the Conveyor Belt Hall, you can see two turns and a box which The Puppet stays in. Boxing Area A little area which connects to the two halls. Golden Freddy, Spring Bonnie and The Puppet go here. West Hall Leads to The Office, Spring Bonnie and Bronze Foxy goes through here to get to The Office. East Hall Also leads to The Office, Golden Freddy and Bronze Chica go through here to get to The Office. The Safe Room This is usually ware you find the child soul. Minigames FUTURE Nicknamed FUTURE in the Extra menu, this minigame revolves around Springtrap walking into what seems to be the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Office. You start out in the hall and walk to the doorway, for some reason you stopped in your path and the screen flashes red and black before Spring Bonnie's jumpscare plays. BIRTHDAY Nicknamed BIRTHDAY in the Extra menu, this minigame revolves around Toy Freddy walking around the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 pizzeria looking for 6 children to give cake too. If you go into the Parts and Services, you can find a Springtrap sprite and when touched, all children turn into dead children and the Purple Guy tries to attack you once you go back to the Show Stage. PURPLE Nicknamed PURPLE in the Extra menu, this minigame takes place in a black room, where you play as Golden Freddy. Springtrap is laying in the corner and you can't do anything. Later, Purple Guy walks into the room and touches Springtrap, and the game ends. THE ESCAPE Nicknamed THE ESCAPE in the Extra menu, this minigame takes place in the safe room, in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza wyere you play as a child running for your life from the Purple Guy, and you can't go through the exit of the pizzeria and then later you get murdered, and that's thought of why the child soul is in the safe room. Extra Menu The Extra Menu returns from the third game.Animatronics Each animatronic comes with a picture and description. * '''Endoskeleton- Does about the same things as in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, but hardly moves. * Child Soul - Harmless, just creepy... also just pops up in night 2,night 3, and night 5. *'Golden Freddy' - The golden version of our Freddy Fazbear. This one was the original, probably nicknamed Fredbear. It is called Fredbear's Storage. *'Spring Bonnie '- What happens when you merge Spring-suits and Bonnie? This. Also known as Springtrap. *'Spring Chica '- A new foe, taking the spring-suit concept with our beloved Chica. *'Bronze Foxy' - A sparkling bronze version of Foxy, acts similar to him as well! *'The Puppet' - A mystery to all. Not much is known, but it is known about history. Jumpscares Gives all animatronic jumpscares. *'Golden Freddy' - Golden Freddy jumps at the player, similarly to Springtrap's second jumpscare. *'Spring Bonnie '- Spring Bonnie pokes his head up at random. *'Spring Chica' - Does the same thing she did in the first game. *'Bronze Foxy' - Does the same thing he did in the first game. *'The Puppet '- Lunges at the player, like the second game. Minigames see minigames Nights Lists all the nights and makes them playable. Comes with a description too. DOESN'T OVERRIDE DATA! *'Night 1' - Beginner night, a great night to get all of the mechanics, Spring Bonnie can get you off guard. *'Night 2 '- See Bronze Foxy? He's after you tonight, but not as fast as he is later nights. The others are fast as well. *'Night 3' - Time for the main attraction, Golden Freddy. He activates here with the other animatronics kicking faster speeds. *'Night 4 '- They speed up some more, Bronze Foxy starts running faster and Spring Bonnie is less predictable. *'Night 5 '- They speed up yet again, Spring Chica goes quicker and Golden Freddy is coming. *'Night 6' - A mention of the Puppet calls him. He's after you, he's very angry... *'Custom Night (Night 7) '- Customize the animatronics as much as you want! The company won't fire you, won't they? *'Nightmare (Night 8) '- This is the night where it feels like 20/20/20/20/20 mode, and it is! Cheats TBA Easter Eggs *In the Boxing Area on Night 6, a poster can be seen saying "Fredbear's Family Diner Murder, outside, blood found, murder not found." which references the GIVE CAKE minigame from FNAF2. *In the Boxing Area on Night 7, a poster can be seen saying "dsajtrojsfuhcksdjtaojsadtenhalemydongenragementchildajstjdlksjtalsdjt". *Golden Freddy's nose can be clicked on a poster found in the Office. It makes a distorted honk noise from the previous games. Trivia *The game was updated to add Shadow Freddy into the game. Gallery Spring Chica.png|Spring Chica, as she appears in the Extra menu. Shadow Freddy.png|Shadow Freddy, as he appears in the Extra menu and Office. fredbear title.png|The complete title screen. Category:Games Category:TonicHedgefox's pages